The Darker Side of Love
by Kujagoddess
Summary: JJ has a bloody secret that he doesn't want to share with Drake, but when JJ takes a turn for the worst he'll have no choice but to tell him
1. Chapter 1

Okay first things first. I don't own the characters of FAKE and never will.

This is my first ever post . . . Please be merciful. This fanfic takes place after Like, Like ,Love. A finalization of FAKE in her art book.

_I hear you cry out for me as I lay here on the ground. Your cries are soothing so, I close my eyes to sleep, knowing I'll never wake again._

_**"JJ, wake up! JJ! JJ!" Drake said shaking his partners shoulder**._

Rubbing his eyes JJ looked around at his surroundings, He was still in the office he and Drake shared with Dee and Ryo. Looking up he saw the concerned look Drake was giving him.

" You passed out." He said."Scared the shit out of me. You feeling okay?"

He nodded. Fainting spells, they'd been happening to JJ often since he'd been hit in the head last weak by a witness who was less than willing to cooperate. The doctor he'd seen for it said he was fine, but Drake wasn't convinced. He'd become very attached to JJ after he'd kissed him on the roof, and no matter what anyone said, he wasn't falling in love with him.

" Drake." JJ said

" Yeah, what is it?"

" I'm gonna hurl."

"Ahhg! Wait until you get to the bathroom!"

He didn't make it.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. That's gross." Drake thought.

" Sorry Drakey."

Drake smiled and picked JJ up, carrying to the break room to relax for a moment before they returned to the case they currently working on. JJ smiled at Drake, it wasn't as full of life as his smile usually was but Drake was relieved to see his lips form that gentle smile that lighted up a room.

" Drakey, you aren't mad are you?"

" About what?"

" Me throwing up on your favorite shirt."

" It's okay. You didn't mean to do it."

JJ smiled again, a little more sincerely than before, and hugged Drake. Drake returned his embrace and held him for several minutes before backing away to examine his friend. He looked at his face and saw that his skin was paler than usual, and there were tears forming in his eyes.

Something was bothering JJ, Drake knew, but JJ wouldn't tell him he wouldn't let Drake know what was going on. He wouldn't make him worry anymore.

Drake hugged him, and called his name as JJ started to go limp in his arms and droop to the side.

JJ tried to hold on to Drake, but he couldn't find the strength as his world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I'm back... Sorry it took awhile to update... I was dealing with the recent death of a classmate. Well anyway, here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: Is this the end?

_Love me, love me please. _

_Endlessly I reach out to you and beg you for this, _

_Love me, please, love me_

" Is he going to be alright?"Drake asked quietly "Will he wake up?"

" He should be waking up soon Mr. Parker, so please, calm down. You've pacing around the hospital all day, go get something to eat."

"How can I think about food when my best friend is lying in there, and noone will tell me what's wrong with him?"

" Mr. Parker, please, calm down, we don't know what's wrong with him, we're going to run some tests when he wakes up."

Drake sighed and leaned his head against the cold hospital wall, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists. The doctor walked down the hallway and Drake looked up when the even clicking of her heels faded away.

" Drake," he heard someone say, " Drake? Where are you?"

Drake went into JJ's hospital room and saw him sitting up and looking around, obviously confused. JJ smiled when he saw Drake.

" JJ," Drake said, throwing his arms around the blunette.

" Drakey, what's wrong? Why am I at the hospital?"

" You passed out...a-and..."

" And what?"

" Nothing."

" Drakey? You're crying."

Drake wiped eyes and held JJ against him.

Flash back

Drake held JJ's limp body in his arms. He shouted for Dee, for Ryo, for anyone to come and help him.

"No," JJ mumbled, " Please , no, stop. Mother help!"

Drake, picked the smaller man up, and lay him on the break room couch, calling for an ambulance as JJ continued to cry for help whilst unconscious.

" It's okay," Drake whispered to JJ, " You're safe, Jemmy. No ones going to hurt you."

Flash Back End

" JJ... Did- did you're father beat you?"

" No, why?"

" No reason...Are you hungry?"

" A little."

" What do you want? I'll go get something."

" A cheeseburger would nice."

" Okay."

Drake walked down to the hospital cafeteria and got JJ's cheeseburger, wiping tears from his eyes. His precious JJ was getting worse, it terrified Drake. He composed himself before he walked into his room, he didn't want to worry him. When he saw tears in JJ's eyes and a solemn looking doctor standing beside him, he stopped dead in his tracks.

" JJ?" Drake said, " Wh-what's wrong?"

" I- I...Oh Drakey!" JJ said sobbing

Drake embraced JJ and wiped the tears out of his eyes, desperately trying to comfort his friend.

" Your friend is dying Mr. Parker." the doctor said. "We don't know what's wrong with him yet."

" What? What do you mean he's dying?"

" I mean what I said, his body is deteriorating rapidly...It's breaking down."

" Y-you mean I-I'm going to loose him?"

" Most likely...If you'd like you can take him home and spend some time with him, and bring him back tomorrow for some tests."

" Is that what you want JJ?" Drake asked.

" Yes. I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

At Drake's apartment JJ lay cuddle against Drake, his eyes red and his cheeks tear stained. Drake combed his finger through JJ hair as he lay beside him, and kissed him as he fell asleep.

" JJ..." he whispered " I love you"

" ...Drakey... I'll miss you..."

" I'll miss you too JJ."


	3. Chapter 3

*Soooooooo, hi guys! I haven't written fanfiction since I was 16 but I stumbled across this the other day and decided I needed to finish it. So here I go!*

Drake slowly stirred from his fitful slumber. Desperately he wish yesterday had been a nightmare, but when he felt JJ's familiar warmth at his side he knew, with a chilling realization, that yesterday had been frightfully real. Gently, he shook JJ's shoulder to wake him but found him already awake. He stared at the bed; his eyes were devoid of their usual light and Drake felt cold looking into them.

"JJ," He said softly, "It's time to go to the hospital. You… You have more tests today. Maybe they'll find out what's wrong. And you'll get better." He smiled hopefully.

"No…." JJ sat up slowly and stared at Drake. "I won't get better…. I won't." He leaned forward and kissed Drake softly. "Let's just go."

"JJ…." Drake sighed and followed his friend, his lover, to the parking lot. "Just, don't give up, okay."

Drake hated waited. The anxiousness that filled every tiny nerve in his body was uncomfortable for him. He had to move when he waited or it would drive him mad. More than waiting he hated hospitals. In Drake's experience nothing good ever came from hospitals. It was a place people came when they were sick. A place people came to die. JJ shouldn't be in a place like this. He was vibrant, so full of life. But now this. JJ was being stripped of everything that made him who he was.

When he saw JJ's doctor he ran to the man, nearly tackling him to get the information he wanted.

"Well! What's wrong with him?" Drake asked, panic and nerves colored his voice. "Is… I there anything you can do?"

The man sighed. "At the moment all we know is it's a type of time released poison. It's not something we see very often, but it had to be placed in his body when he was a child…. What it is exactly we don't know. We're doing our best to treat him and we will need to keep him here… He is asking for you if you'd like to see him."

Drake felt himself go numb. He could only nod as the doctor spoke and stiffly walked to JJ's room. The younger man was curled around himself on the stark with bed. He looked so fragile in that moment; Drake couldn't help himself when he lay beside him, spooning the younger man.

"JJ… I-"

"I know…. I know what's wrong. Who did it. I already know." His voice was barely a whisper and he took Drake's hand in his own. "You asked me if my father abused me…. He never raised a hand against me, but my mother's lover….. he liked to… experiment." JJ stopped to breathe. The test had exhausted him. "He was a chemist or something. He used to inject me with crap while she watched…. The poison is probably just something he gave me."

Drake was shaking as he held JJ. "Your mom she…. She let that happen?"

JJ nodded and closed his eyes. "It was a long time ago."

Drake clenched his teeth as he felt JJ relax. "Yeah….. Just go to sleep JJ. You need to rest."

*Yay! I did it I hope you all enjoyed this after a 4 year hiatus lol. I actually just forgot about it. I fail OTL*


End file.
